Blazing Love
by Bloodice105
Summary: The return of an old enemy forces Beast Boy to use his full powers, but the enemy causes him to reveal a secret he has been keeping. Will this push him away from the other Titans or will it bring Beast Boy and another Titan closer?


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans; I'm just playing around with the characters.

It had been two years since the Malchior incident as Beast Boy termed it in his own mind. The titans had grown up since then, leaving Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire at the age of 19 and Beast Boy and Raven at 18, even though Raven was older by three months.

The Titans had changed since returning from the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. Robin and Starfire had become an extremely loving couple after realizing how close they had come to losing each other again. Cyborg had admitted an attraction to the loud and confident Bumblebee but still had not told her. Raven had become more open with her emotions as she had gained a lot more control over her powers because of all the training and battling that was done for/against the Brotherhood of Evil; she had also let her hair grow down past her shoulders. Beast Boy had changed the most, growing a foot as to now be several inches over Raven and he had begun showing his more mature side.

Beast Boy had a secret though; one that was suspected by Cyborg and Starfire but Robin and Raven remained clueless. Beast Boy was in love with Raven and had been for almost a year since after seeing the girl he thought was Terra. Raven had been on a few dates with guys that she met, both superheroes and normal civilians, depressing Beast Boy every time.

It had started as a normal day with the Titans relaxing in their various hobbies: Cyborg tinkering on one of the many vehicles the Titans had, Robin reading up on the crime stats of Jump City, Beast Boy playing video games, Starfire fixing a snack for Silkie, and Raven reading a book.

Suddenly the alarm when off causing Robin to rush to the central computer to see what the alert was about. After reading the information on the screen Robin told them, "There is a winged being causing chaos downtown, this entity is something no one recognizes so it must be new, we have to investigate. Titans GO!"

With Robin's cry they split up with Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy taking to the air, Robin on his R-cycle, and Cyborg in the T-car. When they arrived on the scene they saw the being responsible, a humanoid with black scales from the neck down, leathery wings coming from its back along with a tail, and glowing red eyes. The beings face could have been called handsome if not for the rage that it displayed.

With its first words the Titans recognized the creature by its voice and the words it uttered being eerily familiar. "Hello, Sweet Raven." Those words and that voice sent a curling rage deep into Beast Boy's gut for this could only be the dread dragon Malchior in new form.

"How did you get free from the book?" Raven ground out through clenched teeth.

"Alchemy, of course, that spell trapped a pure dragon and by simply changing what I was I freed myself," Malchior answered with amusement in his voice.

"Then I'll just have to seal you in something else so that not even alchemy can free you," Raven declared.

"You'll have to get close enough and have enough time to do it and I enjoy my freedom, so I'm not going to give you the chance," replied Malchior.

Malchior advanced on Raven but the other Titans quickly moved in front of Raven to defend her. Malchior took a few steps back as they did this as he was still new to this form and did not know how well it could handle the Titans attacks.

"I propose a duel between myself and Raven, should I win I get my freedom and if she should win I'll allow her to seal me away again," Malchior stated while looking warily at the Titans.

He muttered a spell that created a ring of short fire that was about 900 square feet. "The duel will begin when you enter the ring Raven."

Raven took three steps toward the ring when suddenly it flared up to over 6 feet high.

"What trick is this, you said after I entered the ring the duel would begin?" Raven questioned.

"It looks as if one of your friends has decided to take me on single handedly Raven," Malchior told her from within the ring of fire.

Raven looked around and instantly noticed the absence of one green shape shifter. 'Why would Gar do that,' Raven asked herself as she looked back to the ring which the flames had become transparent allowing the Titans to see what was happening.

The Titans were surprised when the saw Beast Boy, he had not taken any animal form but had become his Beast form. They puzzled over the reason the shape shifter had for choosing that form. Starfire was the only one who did not voice her thoughts and she was the only one who was correct.

Malchior was surprised at the green one's form but saw that it had no ability to speak. He wanted to hear the words that would come from the green one as he was taunted.

'Why are you fighting for an emotionless witch who doesn't ever pay attention to you?' Malchior asked through his thoughts.

Beast Boy was surprised at hearing the dragon's thought question as where the other Titans, however Beast Boy had no clue that the Titans would hear everything that was said between him and Malchior in their thoughts.

'I'm fighting because I won't allow you to hurt Raven ever again and Raven is not an emotionless witch, if anything she is an enchantress,' Beast Boy growled out in his thoughts.

'She's never cared if you got hurt by anything or anyone, so why do you care?' Malchior taunted.

'You think I'd believe that? I've known Raven for 5 years; I've learned to read Raven's facial expressions and I know she cares,' Beast replied after laughing.

'That still doesn't explain why you would fight me single handedly, after all the last time you only beat me because of the curse.'

'I won't let you near Raven, you'll only cause her more pain and the reason I protect her is because I LOVE HER!'

At that proclamation, Cyborg and Starfire smiled as Robin's jaw dropped from the shock and Raven's eyes widened. One other person was hearing the thoughts of the two combatants, that person was Terra, she had been the girl that Beast Boy saw and talked to; she just wanted a normal life and her powers lay dormant but when she saw Malchior (not knowing who or what he was) she knew the Titans might need help and her powers awakened but were under complete control. Terra knew that Beast Boy had moved on, she could hear the passion in his mental voice when he said that he loved Raven, she was glad that he had moved on because she had.

Malchior was surprised at Beast Boy's statement, in his short time he had been aware in the tower he had thought that nothing could ever exist between Beast Boy and Raven except for an antagonistic friendship.

'Why would you love her? She certainly wouldn't love you,' Malchior thought with a smug smile on his face.

'Gar, don't listen to him,' Raven thought desperately because she did love him and had only realized it a few weeks before.

'I don't care if she ever loves me, I just want her to be happy,' Beast Boy replied to Malchior's question.

'That kind of thinking only leaves someone miserable and alone,' taunted Malchior.

'As long as Raven stays in my life and is happy I'll survive,' Beast Boy stated as he charged the changed dragon.

Malchior dodged the first swipe of the beast's claws but was caught by the second swing. Tumbling backwards, Malchior was surprised at the strength that Beast Boy's form had. Beast Boy quickly took total control of the battle. Malchior blasted flames from his hands but the beast form was much too quick to be caught by the attacks.

Raven watched amazed as the man she loved battled with the dragon that broke her heart.

Beast Boy attacked with ferocity that no one had seen before. His claws tore through Malchior's scales and flesh in rapid succession. Malchior kept blasting but couldn't keep up with Beast Boy's speed.

It was plain to see that Malchior had no chance against Beast Boy's form and rage. A few more swipes and Malchior was down for the count, however Beast Boy couldn't seal him away.

'_It is time to let our mate finish this battle, isn't it?' _a growling mental voice was heard asking.

'It is, she shouldn't have any problems with him now,' Beast Boy replied.

The Titans realized that the growling voice was the beast inside Beast Boy. Raven figured that the beast might be somewhat like the emotions that dwell within her own mind, separate but still a part of the true being.

Beast Boy returned to his human form as the flame circle fell and called out, "Hey Raven, you want to send this dragon packing or should I?" his tone implying the dragon's death if left to him.

Raven walked up to Beast Boy and caressed his left cheek with her hand. "I'll take care of Malchior and I know just what to seal him in." Raven summoned a mirror from her room in Titan's Tower. This mirror was similar in design to her meditation mirror but it held no special properties, she had gotten it on a trip to gothic and magic store she frequented for spell ingredients and decorations for her room.

"Malchior, you've caused me enough harm, first you broke my heart with your lies and this time you battled the man that I love, I seal you in this mirror where you can never hide what you are and how evil you are from anyone ever again. Azarath Metrion Zinthos !"

Raven held out her arm with the palm of her hand aiming at the still form of Malchior, her black energy shot out of her hand and wrapped around the dragon's body. Raven then held up the mirror with her other hand and moved the dragon toward the mirror's reflective surface, the mirror became a full length mirror and Malchior was sucked inside. Raven then sent the now full length mirror to a storage room in Titan's Tower.

The Titans were stunned, not only by Raven's imprisonment of the dragon but also what she had said before sealing him. The most stunned was obviously Beast Boy, who had never thought that Raven or any girl could ever love him even though he longed to be loved.

Raven being an empath could feel that Beast Boy was astonished at the revelation of her feelings for him and that he was unable to move from the shock. She turned back to Beast Boy and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her mouth to his pointed right ear and whispering, "Thank you for defending me from him Gar, I love you too."

Beast Boy came out of his shock as she pulled back and looked into his emerald eyes, he could see the love shining in her violet orbs so he did the only thing available to him, he leaned done and bestowed a kiss on his beloved enchantress.


End file.
